mdufandomcom-20200215-history
MDU Staff
More Coming Soon SouthernRoadgeek (Owner) Mini Driving Universe owner and Developer Roadgeek from Southeastern North Carolina I make NC games, ## ## a city in NC you want me to make - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/113161251/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/NCRoadgeek Discord: Rated S For SouthernRoadgeek#3486 Starwarsnerd700 (Admin) 53482950 - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/187190169/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/Starwarsnerd700 Discord: Starwarsnerd700#0463 Xmen63 (Admin) "Bullying? Think you're so cool? -The girl you just called fat?... She is taking to much time on diet problems-The girl you just called ugly?... She spends hours putting makeup on hoping that people will like her. -The boy you just tripped?... He is abused enough at home. -See that man with the ugly scars?... He fought for his country. -That child you just made fun of for crying?... His mother is dying. That kid you just made fun of for being bald?...He has cancer." -Put this as your status if your against bullying. I bet 95% of you who is looking at my profile wont re-post, but im sure the people with a heart and backbone will. And remember, if you ever see some on being bullied, stand up for them. You never know what a few words can do... you could save a life." -Disk_Jocky - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/96571076/profile MDUBot (Admin) Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/373836949/profile MDUAnnouncementsBot (Admin) Bot for Mini Driving Universe - Roblox Roblox: https://www.roblox.com/users/393029648/profile iiDiamantSchiff (Game Dev) Hello, my name is iiDiamantSchiff! I founded First Air. Active in several groups. I play UD and similar. Developer for Mini Driving Universe. Check out MD: Edgerton, WY at this link: goo.gl/agVSHF Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/55531882/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/DiamantRBLX Discord: diamantschiff#4232 iiN8eee (Game Dev) iiN8eee ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Remember to join Walmart Corp., and Emoji Cafe. ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Owner - Walmart Corp. Head of Security - The BoBo Fan Club Builder - Boys: Create, Build and Game President Nate - Emoji Cafe ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Please DO NOT send a friend request, it would be fine if just follow me. Thanks! :D ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Favorite Games: Any Driving Games Murder Mystery Zombie Rush Retail Tycoon Restaurant Tycoon Big Brother Parkour Tag The PALS Tycoon Assassin! ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Thanks for visiting my profile page! Have a great day! - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/88860970/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/NateD1206 Discord: iiN8eee Nate#5619 RockyMountRoadgeek (Game Dev in Training) Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/313727944/profile dillinblackgaming (Game Dev in Training) Hello My Fans, Hola Fans, Soy Yo, Dillin, I Am into Making Driving Games And RPG Games, And Culiacan Sinaloa Fan. ¿Puedo necesitar decir esto, piense que soy un noob?, Bueno voy mirada usted mismo, ���� Im From Michigan | De Michigan. You All Want My Models I Dont Put For Sale Huh, Well LEAVE �� No hago la OD así que ni siquiera pienso en ello. I Dont OD So Dont Even Think About it. �� As Well For The Fans, Go Check Out My YouTube And Soical Media. Manténgase fresco, permanezca seguro �� Stay Cool Stay Safe, �� , Peace - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/103230000/profile Discord: El_DillinAlex|dillinblackgaming#2590 lilbigjerry2005 (Moderator in Training) Hi Welcome to my profile Best friend: Dill And DR and ### and xxxx Fav place: California �� Enjoy Fav coun try Los Ang else, California or sAc CA enjoy - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/105916899/profile Discord: PewDiePie#7165 EvilMattyMatthew (Moderator in Training) Hello! This is my profile! I PLAY: - Ultimate Driving - Theme Park Tycoonand sometimes other games. I DEVELOP FOR: - Realistic Driving (RDU) - Eastern Driving (ED) (I am also the owner and founder of ED.) FOLLOW / SUBSCRIBE ON: 1. Instagram: @otherguy136 2. Twitter: @EvilMattyRBLX 3. YouTube: OtherGuy 4. Google+: OtherGuy squirrel kitten donkey hamster skunk penguin wombat giraffe raccoon llama polar bear bear - Roblox Roblox: https://web.roblox.com/users/152660652/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/otherguy136 MiguelMa15 (Moderator) Hello! I am MiguelMa15, or Shedingtonian. I am: -Creator of ADAM Driving -Moderator of Mini Driving -Creator of Shedington -Roadgeek -From the Strait of Gibraltar - Roblox Roblox: https://www.roblox.com/users/93016917/profile Twitter: https://twitter.com/shedingtonian?lang=es Discord: Shingtonian_YT#????